Pyaar Hi To Hai
by KSarah
Summary: It's a one shot on Daya and Purvi! Dayavi fiction on request of some of my guest reviewers...


Purvi was seating in a restaurant looking at her watch again and again she was waiting for someone past an hour but the person was nowhere to be seen…she was wearing a blue color gown with some light make up on she was looking very beautiful finally she spotted a tall and muscular man coming towards her she shot a deadly glare to him he understood she is very angry.

Person - I am sorry aane mai thoda sa late ho gaya….he said sitting on the chair

Purvi (angrily) - thoda sa late? aap pura 1 ghanta late hai Daya! ye koi tarika hai? apni girlfriend ko koi itna wait karwata hai?

Daya - I am sorry! traffic mai fass gaya tha….he holds his ears….acha ab maaf bhi kar do!

She made a face and turned to other side…Daya smiled on her antics and forwarded the bouquet towards her she accepted the bouquet without looking at him….a smile appeared on her face seeing the bouquet

Daya - tumne mujhe maaf kar diya na?...he hesitantly asked

Purvi - iss baar maaf kar diya! agli baar nahi karungi!

suddenly Daya spotted a man with a suitcase he signalled Purvi something with his eyes she nodded her head…she made a excuse of going to washroom and walked from there….Daya saw the man going outside he started following him….the man was giving the suitcase to someone Daya points the gun on them.

Daya - hands up! koi apni jagah se nahi hilega…

The man raised his hands and turned to him….suddenly someone hits on Daya's head with a thick stick blood started oozing out from his head the men tried to run from there but Purvi comes there running and fires a bullet in his legs and he couldn't run…soon the team arrived and arrested the men…Daya was rushed to the hospital and got a big bandaged on his head…Purvi was very worried for him she entered inside his ward he smiled seeing her and indicated her to sit near him…

Purvi - aap thik to hai na sir?... She asked in a concern

Daya - mai bilkul thik hu! vaise tum acting bahut achi kar leti ho…..ek pal ke liye to mai bhi bhul gaya tha ki hum sirf case ke liye acting kar rahe hai….he said trying to lighten the situation

Purvi - kya sir aap bhi….she touched his bandage softly…jyada dard ho raha hai kya?….she asked worriedly

Daya - Aree yaar tum khamka fikar kar rahi ho! choti si chot hai aur CID officer ko aisi choti moti chote to lagti hi rehti hai!

Pankaj was seeing the scene standing on the room door a smile appeared on his face.….Purvi spent some more time with Daya and left the ward…she started walking outside..

Voice - tum Daya sir se pyaar karti ho na?

Purvi was shocked to hear this she stopped at her place hearing the voice and turned Pankaj was standing looking at her with suspicious eyes…

Purvi - Pankaj tum….she took a relief sigh

Pankaj - ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai! tu Daya sir se pyaar karti hai na?

Purvi - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Pankaj! aisa kuch bhi nahi hai….she started looking around making sure nobody is hearing their conversation

Pankaj - jhuth mat bol! best friend hu mai tera sab jaanta hu!

Purvi - tum chalo mere saath….she holds his hand and took him outside the hospital

they reached a nearby cafe.…they ordered coffee and sat on the table.

Pankaj - ab batao! Pyaar karti hai na tu Daya sir se?

Purvi knew there is no point in hiding anything from Pankaj afterall he was her bestfriend…

Purvi - haan! mai Daya sir se bahut pyaar karti hu…she sighed helplessly

Pankaj (excited) - mujhe to pehle se pata tha! unnhe kab bata rahi hai tu apne dil ki baat?

Purvi (in disbelief) - pagal ho gaye ho kya tum Pankaj? Daya sir ko kabhi nahi pata chalna chahiye ki mai unnse pyaar karti hu!

Pankaj (shocked) - kyu? kyu nahi pata chalna chahiye? aree jab pyaar kiya hai to thodi himmat bhi dikha…jaakar bol de unnse vaise to badi wonder women banke ghumti hai abhi kyu itna darr rahi hai!

Purvi - tum ache se jaante ho Pankaj ki Daya sir Shreya se pyaar karte….

Pankaj (cuts him) - karte the! Shreya unnka past hai Purvi! lekin tu unnka present unnka future ban sakti hai...he said assuring her….vaise bhi Shreya apni life mai aage badh chuki hai usski shadi ho chuki hai usska ek bacha bhi hai! vo to aage badh gai lekin humare Daya sir to vahi reh gaye…..kya Daya sir ko khusiyo ka koi haq nahi hai? kya vo puri jindagi sirf Shreya ki yaado ke sahare gujar denge? ye to unnke saath naainsaafi hogi na?

Purvi was amazed as well as surprised hearing all this from Pankaj….he was a person who never gets serious and often people makes jokes on him and laugh at him but he was talking very maturely today.

Purvi - teri tabiyat to thik hai na Pankaj?….she asked checking his forehead

Pankaj (shocked) - mujhe kya hoga mai to bilkul thik hu….tu aisa kyu puch rahi hai?

Purvi - nahi aaj vo tu itni samajhdari wali baate kar raha hai na isiliye….she suppressed her smile

Pankaj - tu mera majak udaa rahi hai….ruk jaa ab to mai khud hi Daya sir ko message karke bol deta hu ki tu unnse pyaar karti hai…he threatens her showing his mobile

Purvi - nahi Pankaj please….she snatched the phone from his hand…..tu aisa kuch nahi karega!

Pankaj - thik hai lekin ek shart par….Purvi looked at him with questioning eyes…tu Daya sir se apne dil ki baat kahegi….he said smiling

Purvi - haan! mai Daya sir ko apne dil ki baat jarur bataungi aur aaj hi baataungi….she said keeping her hand on his hand smiling

 **In Evening**

Purvi invited Daya at her house for the dinner…Daya rang the doorbell Purvi opened the door…She was wearing a light pink color saree with a sleeveless blouse her hairs were open…she was looking very beautiful and her smile was helping her looking even more prettier…Daya's heart skipped a beat seeing her

Purvi (smiling) - aaiye na sir….he holds his hand and took him inside

Daya was just staring at her blankly he was attracted to her but kept on ignoring his feelings since a long time..Purvi snapped his fingers near his face and he came out of his trance

Daya - Good Evening…..he said nervously

Purvi (smiling) - Good Evening sir!

Daya (lost) - you are looking beautiful!

Purvi - Thank you sir…she said blushing tucking her hairs behind her ears

Daya - aaj ye saree? I mean aaj koi special occasion hai kya?….he asked seating on the sofa

Purvi - nahi! bass aise hi mann kiya to pahen li….chaliye na sir khana kha lete hai?

Daya nodded his head they walked towards the dining table…Purvi served him food they both started eating…she was very nervous thinking how will she propose him but she was determined to tell him her feelings today….its now or never she thought…they finished with there dinner she kept the plates inside the sink

Purvi (in mind) - come on Purvi! you can do it….aaj nahi bola to kabhi nahi bol paayegi! yes you can do it….she sighed and crossed her fingers closing her eyes

Daya - kya hua Purvi?….she heard his loud voice coming from the hall

She prayed to god she was very nervous….she walked outside…

Purvi - kuch nahi sir! vo bass….she closed her eyes and took a deep breath….mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai…...I Love You Daya sir…she said in one breath closing her eyes without facing him

Daya was hell shocked to hear this…he never expected her to be in love with him…

Daya (stammering) - ye…ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi? hosh mai to ho?….he make her face him holding her shoulder

Purvi - mai bilkul sahi keh rahi hu sir! mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu…aaj se nahi bahut time se lekin kabhi kehne ki himmat hi nahi hui….she holds his hand….I Love You sir! will you please marry me?….she asked nervously looking into his eyes

Daya was shocked to hear this he freed his hand and turned to other side…he was not able to decide what to do…

Daya - ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi! tum ache se jaanti ho ki mai Shreya se pyaar karta hu!

Purvi - jaanti hu sir sab jaanti hu lekin ek sach ye bhi hai ki Shreya aapki jindagi se humesha ke liye jaa chuki hai aur vo kabhi lautkar nahi aayegi…she said coming in front of him

Daya - maanta hu Shreya apni jindagi mai bahut aage badh chuki hai lekin mai aaj bhi uss se bahut pyaar karta hu mai kisi aur ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta….he tried to explain her

Purvi - kab tak aap apne aap ko aise hi saja dete rahenge sir? kya aap apni puri jindagi kisi aur ki yaado mai bita denge? ye to galat hai na sir? jab vo aage badh chuki hai to aap kyu ussi jagah khade hai….aapko bhi apni jindagi mai aage badhne ka khusiya paane ka pyaar paane ka pura haq hai.

Daya - shut up! just shut up….he shouted….tum hoti kaun ho mere bare mai sochne wali….he holds her arm tightly…..tum meri sirf junior ho vahi banke raho aur kuch banne ki koshish mat karo….he said angrily

Purvi was very hurt by his behaviour her eyes filled with tears….she could have cried any moment Daya release her hand she ran from there crying…Daya holds his head in disappointment and banged his hand on the wall..…he sat on the sofa and remembered all the time he spent with Purvi…

At a beach

Purvi was crying seating on a stone she was very hurt by Daya's behaviour….suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back and was shocked to see Daya…she wiped her tears and turned to go but Daya stopped her holding her wrist.

Daya - tum bhi mujhe chodkar jaa rahi ho baaki sab ki tarah?….he asked with teary eyes

Purvi was shocked to hear this she looked at him he stretched his hands towards her she smiled with tears and hugged him tightly…

Daya (caressing her hairs) - I am sorry! jab tumne achanak se mujhse vo sab kaha to mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi aaya mai kya karu….mai bahut darr gaya tha mujje laga kahi tum bhi mujhe baaki sab ki tarah chodkar naa chali jaao!

Purvi - mai aapko chodkar kabhi nahi jaaungi! kabhi bhi nahi….she tighten her grip on him

Daya separated her from the hug…he wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead…

Purvi - aapko kaise pata chala ki mai yaha par hu?

Daya - tumne hi ek baar bataya tha ki tum jab bhi sad hoti ho beach par aa jaati ho! to bass isiliye….he holds her hands….tum sahi kehti ho Purvi mujhe bhi ab apni jindagi mai aage badh jaana chahiye! kisi ek insaan ke jaane se jindagi nahi rukti….mai bhi apni jindagi mai pyaar ko ek aur mauka dunga….he bent down on his knees and forwards a ring towards her….I Love You Purvi! Will You please marry me?

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears she nodded her head in yes…Daya slipped the ring in her finger and got up..

Daya (brushing his hand on back of his neck) - sorry yaar! vo jaldi jaldi mai yahi ring mili….ye wali nakli hai par pakka agli baar asli wali pehnaunga!

Purvi - aap mil gaye na bass ab mujhe kuch nahi chahiye…she remembered something….ek minute aapko kaise pata chala ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai?

Daya - vo actually jab hum uss restaurant mai gaye the na boyfriend-girlfriend ke disguise mai ussi din…he bites his tongue

Purvi - acha! aap to bade chupe rustom nikle…baat mat kijiye mujhse mujhe itna rulaya faaltu mai…she made a face and turned to other side

Daya hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder…

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - I am sorry!

Purvi's anger melted in seconds…..Daya make her face him and kissed on her forehead he was about to kiss on her lips but she kept her palm in between…

Purvi - ye sab baad mai….she kissed on her palm which was kept on his lips and ran from there

Daya - Purvi ruko….he also started running behind her and finally succeeded in catching her.….ab bachke kaha jaaogi.….he moved his lips close to her she closed her eyes…

there lips were just inches apart when Purvi pushed him back…she showed her tongue with a thumbs down sign to him and ran from there….he nodded his head in disappointment and a smile appeared on his face…..

 **THE END**

A/N - okay! so this was my first attempt on Daya and Purvi….whoever had requested me to write on Dayavi this was for you guys….hope you liked it…


End file.
